Winter Sakura
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Kau adalah Sakura yang mekar di musim dingin. Kau dingin dan membeku terkubur salju, mengharapkan sinar sang mentari menghangatkanmu. FelliXLayfon, terinspirasi dari korean drama "Winter Sonata" Buat CSR Indonesian fans. R&R plssssssssssss


Chrome Shelled Indonesian fic kan? :D *bangga mode on**dtendang Felli*

Warning :Drabble, Second POV, Mellow *maybe*, so siap2 sapu tangan sebelum baca, semiOOC, Canon, typo, rada acak-acakan, dll

So, I waiting for your review

Met Baca! ^^

**"Winter Sakura"**

** Disclaimer : Shusuke Amagi**

**Pairing : Felli X Layfon**

* * *

><p>Ia berjongkok, melindungimu<p>

Meski tubuhnya tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah

Sementara kau hanya terdiam, seakan membeku

Hingga satu kedipanpun tak ada di mata abu-abu mu

Ia tersenyum padamu, di atas deritanya sendiri

Tangannya gemetar, membelai lembut wajahmu

Menyapu tetes-tetes darahnya yang menodai pipi putihmu

"Fon-Fon..."

Hanya panggilan itu yang mampu kau ucapkan, diantara kata-kata lain yang tercekat di kerongkonganmu

"A-aku se...nang kau ba-ba...ik saja, Felli..."

Ia tersenyum padamu, sekali lagi. Senyuman sehangat mentari, meski kehangatannya tak mampu mencapai hatimu.

Lalu ia roboh, dalam pelukanmu yang tetap dingin

Tanpa hembusan nafas...

Dia pergi...  
>Meninggalkanmu...<br>Meninggalkan semuanya...

Sebelum mengetahui segalanya...

Segala perasaan yang terpendam dalam hatimu

Untuknya...

Lalu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kepergiannya?

**XXXX**

Semuanya

Berbalut kaos hitam di tubuh mereka  
>Tertunduk penuh duka cita<p>

Berkumpul, di depan peti matinya

Bersiap melepas kepergiannya

Sementara kau tetap terdiam

Tanpa ekspresi dan emosi

Keadaan yang berbeda dari semuanya

Tiba-tiba kau tersentak  
>Ketika tanah mulai menutupi tempat tidurnya<p>

Semuanya, memandangmu

Memandangmu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kau artikan, namun menyiratkan makna yang cukup mampu membuatmu tertampar

"Kau pembunuh..."  
>"Dia mati karena dirimu..."<br>"Andai ia tak bersamamu..."

"Bukan aku..."  
>"Bukan aku..."<p>

Andai kau bisa berteriak, mungkin dua kata itu cukup membuatmu lega

Tapi kau tidak bisa  
>Kau membeku, bagai Sakura yang terkubur salju di musim dingin<p>

Perasaan yang kau tanggung, lebih berat dari mereka

Hingga tak dapat kau ungkapkan

Kau merasa bersalah...  
>Meski bukan kau yang bersalah<p>

Kau merasa sedih...  
>Meski kau tak inginkan ia yang di sana memandangmu lirih<p>

"Andai nyawaku bisa kuberikan padamu, aku kan berikan

Asal kau tetap hidup bahagia, dan tetap tersenyum

Aku bahagia"

**XXXX**

Kau adalah Sakura yang tak berbunga di musim semi, namun berbunga di musim dingin

Lalu membeku bersama tumpukan salju di dahanmu

Senangkah kau dengan keadaan itu?

Tidak. Mungkin itulah jawabanmu

Kau mengharapkan matahari datang ke musimmu

Walau kau tak mau ia mencairkan saljumu, setidaknya kau ingin dia menghangatkanmu

Pada suatu hari, ia datang

Mentari yang kau harapkan telah datang

Awalnya kau membencinya, karena kehadirannya mencairkan saljumu

Namun lama-kelamaan, kau menyukainya.

Kehangatannya tidak hanya mampu mencairkan saljumu, tapi juga mampu menghangatkan relung hatimu

Membuatmu membutuhkannya setiap saat.

Namun sekarang, ia telah hilang, ditelan kelam.

Sirna sudah harapanmu padanya.

Semua telah berakhir, bagai detik jarum waktu yang berhenti

Untuk selamanya

**XXXX**

Sekarang, semuanya telah pergi

Tinggal kau sendiri

Di depan pusaranya

Entah kenapa kau enggan meninggalkannya

Hanya kau yang belum mampu melepasnya pergi

Semuanya terlalu cepat bagimu

Hingga mengingatkanmu pada saat pertama bertemu

Yang seolah baru terjadi kemarin

Kau inginkan waktu berputar, kembali ke hari itu

Kau tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan dirimu sendiri

"Bodoh, itu takkan terjadi"

Tanganmu membelai bingkai foto di atas pusaranya

Fikiran geli mulai menggeranyangi dirimu akan kenangan itu

Di mana pada saat kau mencoba menyentuh wajahnya

Dan sekarang kau melakukannya, meski hanya gambar yang mewakili dirinya

**XXXX**

Sekarang, giliran Sang Langit yang berduka

Ia menangis, air matanya jatuh, membasahi semuanya, termasuk dirimu

Tapi kau enggan beranjak dari sana

Ya, kau hanya tak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian

Kau ingin selalu di sisinya, bersamanya

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi

**XXXX**

"Ayo pulang, Felli-chan!" ajak seorang pria yang mempunyai mata dan rambut mirip denganmu.

Kau hanya menggeleng lemah

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tetap berada di sini!" katanya lagi

"Nii-san saja yang pulang, kau bisa sakit jika menungguku di sini!"

Kau berkata tanpa memikirkannya yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku bisa maklum. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Felli-chan..."

"Kalau itu bisa membayar semuanya, kenapa tidak?" balasmu tanpa ragu "Dia jadi seperti ini karena aku, nii-san!"

Rasa bersalah kian menyesak di dadamu

"Rasanya aku juga ingin mati!"

"Kalau ini caramu membayarnya, kau salah besar!"

"Memang ada cara lain?"

"Ada. Hidup dan berbahagialah. Itu yang ia inginkan padamu. Apa arti pengorbanannya bila kau mati?"

Kau tersadar, bagai terbangun dari lamunan panjang

Memang benar katanya. Di mana harga nyawanya yang melayang untukmu, sementara nyawa yang ia selamatkan menghilang?"

Tapi kau tetap sedih

Tak ada di sisinya membuat hatimu terasa perih

Pria itu maju memelukmu.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Tumpahkan segala kesedihanmu. Menangislah hingga kau lelah, lalu tidurlah!"

Kata-katanya bagai hipnotis, memprovokasimu. Kau menurut

Kau benar-benar menangis dalam pelukkannya, mengalirkan air mata yang tak pernah lagi membasahi pipimu sejak menjadi kei mengendalikan emosinya

"Anggap semua yang terjadi adalah mimpi. Dan ketika terbangun, kau akan melihatnya dalam wujud lain di hatimu. Ia kan kembali hidup, sebagai semangat hidupmu!"

Dan lagi, kau turuti kata-katanya

Lalu, kau benar-benar tertidur

**XXXX**

**SECOND POV END**

**XXXX**

"Felli, Felli-senpai..."

Layfon memanggil nama gadis berambut perak yang terbaring dengan tubuh basah kuyup serta penuh luka itu, mengharapkan sang gadis membuka kelopak matanya.

"Fon-Fon..." gumam gadis itu di alam bawah sadarnya, "Aku mendengar suaramu.."

"Felli-senpai, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kali ini Layfon mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya menahan punggungnya.

"Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya...membasah?"

Pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Gadis Operator Nen-I itu, yang terkenal dingin itu, menangis. Air itu mengalir dari matanya yang masih tertutup. Tapi kenapa?

Gadis ini sudah pingsan selama 1 jam, dan belum sadar hingga bercampur bingung kini memenuhi isi kepala Layfon. Belum lagi dengan keadaan tempat mereka sekarang ; di dasar jurang yang cukup terjal dan sulit dijangkau. Tidak ada satu pun benda yang bisa diandalkannya, karena dite berbentuk tali cahaya itu hancur saat mereka jatuh.

"Felli..." Layfon mencoba menyadarkannya lagi.

"Ukh!"

"Felli..." seru Layfon lega melihat wajah gadis itu bereaksi.

"Fon-Fon, kau baik-baik saja?" tangan gadis itu meraba dahinya, kalau-kalau ada darah di sana seperti dalam mimpinya barusan.

"Y-ya, tapi..."

"Karena aku kau terbunuh, gomen nasai..."

"Felli, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku masih hidup, kau lihat?"

"Tapi tanganmu dingin..." gumamnya "Pergilah ke tempatmu, jangan mencoba mengiburku!"

"Aku masih hidup!" jawabnya lagi mencoba meyakinkannya.

"BOHONG!" seru gadis itu bangkit. Ia duduk di hadapan pemuda yang tengah duduk berjongkok.

"Mungkin sekarang kau adalah roh yang ingin menuntut balas padaku. Kalau begitu lakukanlah, lagi pula tak ada gunanya hidup menanggung rasa bersalah!"

Kini Layfon tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini. Ia baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya selama satu jam tadi. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur saat mereka jatuh berguling-guling dari atas.

"Dia bangun dari tidurnya, namun belum bangun dari mimpi buruknya..." batin laki-laki itu.

"Sejujurnya saja, aku mencintaimu... Fon-Fon. Gomen... Tapi, sepertinya aku terlambat. Aku yakin kau tidak akan memaafkanku..."

Wajah Layfon memerah.

"Aku terlalu egois, mengerjakan misi ini berdua denganmu dan melarang anggota peleton kita ikut membantu. Dan pada akhirnya, kau mati. Kau mati karena keegoisanku..."

"..."

"Gomen nasai!"

"Felli, tolong lihat aku!" pemuda itu memegangi kedua pipinya. "Yang kau lihat ini adalah aku, bukan roh atau semacamnya. AKU MASIH HIDUP!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya. Tanganmu dingin..." gumamnya tersenyum pahit, melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari pipinya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"Tolong lihat aku sekali lagi!" kali ini pemuda itu menggunakan tenaganya, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap wajahnya. Kemudian...

"Cup!"

**XXXX**

Di ruangan Presiden Dewan Pelajar.

"Apa mereka belum ditemukan?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Kita harus menunggu Nen-I Felli. Itu harapan terakhir kita!"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah benda mirip kelopak bunga masuk ke ruang itu.

"Nii-san. Kami selamat, tapi kami butuh evakuasi dari sini. Dite milik Layfon hancur, kami terjebak di jurang kedalaman 15 meter, dan tidak bisa keluar karena badai pasir!" ujar suara dari benda itu.

"Baik, kami akan segera ke sana!" jawab laki-laki berambut perak itu.

**XXXX**

Kembali ke tempat Felli dan Layfon.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan Nen-I pada mereka. Kita tinggal menunggu!" ujar Felli.

"Yosh. Kalau begitu ayo!" tanggap Layfon mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menyambut ulurannya dan mencoba bangkit berdiri. Tapi...

"Krak!"

"Ukh!" gadis itu kembali duduk, merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"Felli, kakimu patah!"

Tiba-tiba Layfon membungkuk, meletakkan kedua tangannya di di punggung dan di belakang lututnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya.

Wajah mereka memerah saat saling bertatapan.

"Arigato, Felli. Kumaafkan kenaifanmu hari ini!" gumamnya.

"Arigato. Tapi aku takkan memaafkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Fon-Fon!" jawab Felli.

"Eh. Ta-tapi, tidak ada cara lain, kan. Makanya..."

Pandangannya teralih oleh benda berbentuk benang cahaya itu melayang ke tempat mereka.

"Mereka datang..." gumam Felli.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ucap Layfon meraih benang itu. Sementara itu, Felli memeluk lehernya dengan bantuan tangan Layfon di punggungnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Pegangan yang erat!" perintah Layfon.

Gadis itu memandangi Layfon dengan wajah bersemu merah

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi..." batinnya lega

Benang itu kemudian menarik mereka ke atas, mengeluarkan mereka dari jurang itu.

**XXXX**

Sementara itu, di tepi jurang.

"Wah wah, lihat. Ada yang marah melihat kemesraan mereka!" ujar laki-laki bernama Sharnid itu memegangi sebuah dite, melihat ke gadis ketua peleton, Nina.

"Berisik!" serunya jengkel.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Mind to R&amp;R?<p>

Onegai? ^^


End file.
